


Meet My Friends

by BenjiWrites



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiWrites/pseuds/BenjiWrites
Summary: Kagome can't get away with it anymore; her friends are insistent on meeting Inuyasha. Are they going to like him or is this all going to end in disaster?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Meet My Friends

The warm afternoon sun shined on Kagome, causing her to raise her hand and shade her face. _What a beautiful day,_ she thought.

“Hey Kagome, do you want to go to McDonalds with us?” Ayumi asked. Behind her, Kagome’s two other friends looked at her expectantly.

“I wish I could,” Kagome said. “But I have to get home to make sure Inu---” She clamped her hand over her mouth, but it was too late.

“Oh? Are you talking about your boyfriend?” Ayumi asked.

“What’s your boyfriend doing at your house while you’re at school?” asked Eri.

“Um…” Kagome’s mind raced. She worked hard to keep her school life and her demon fighting life separate, but sometimes it was nearly impossible. She didn’t like lying to her friends, so instead she told them half-truths. But what half-truth could she come up with for this?

Before she could think of a response, Yuka jumped in, yelling, “I want to meet him!”

“Me too,” Eri and Ayumi agreed.

Great. Now things were even worse than before.

“You guys don’t want to do that,” Kagome said. “Inuyasha’s very boring, he’s not fun to hang out with at all.”

“There must be something about him that’s great if you’re dating him,” said Ayumi.

“And since we're your friends, we should approve of him. We have to make sure he’s good enough for you!” Eri said.

“No, really, it’s not a good idea,” Kagome said, shaking her head, trying to laugh the idea off while screaming inside. She couldn’t let her friends meet Inuyasha! There was no way they would approve of him, and there was no way they could meet him without finding out all the other stuff she’d been doing while she was “sick”.

Eri stepped forward and put a hand on Kagome’s shoulder. “Kagome,” she said, her voice deep and serious. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either you introduce us to him or we go to your house right now and meet him. Either way, it’s going to happen whether you like it or not.”

Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine. “I-I guess you can meet him,” she said.

A smile immediately bloomed across Eri’s face. “Great! We’ll be over your place first thing in the morning!” Grabbing Yuki and Ayumi’s hands, she pulled them down the street and around the corner.

“See you.”

Kagome stood there for a moment before the gravity of what had happened hit her. With a squeak, she turned and ran in the direction of home.

~ ~ ~

“I’m home!” Kagome kicked off her shoes and ran to the living room, throwing back the sliding door. Inuyasha laid on the floor, harassing Buyo. “Try these on!” she commanded, throwing a bag at him.

“What the hell is this?” he asked, looking inside.

“Clothes.”

“What do I need clothes for? I already own all the clothes I need.”

“Well…” Kagome knew that Inuyasha wasn’t going to be happy when he heard this. “I wanted you to meet my friends tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” he cried. “We were supposed to go back tonight!”

“I know, I’m sorry, but they kind of backed me into it. They really want to meet you.”

“Well, I don’t want to meet them,” he scoffed. “Who cares about them? Let’s just go already.” He jumped up and headed toward the door, but Kagome stopped him.

“Please, Inuyasha,” she said. “These are my friends, they’re important to me. I’ve known them my entire life. They know everything about me. Or at least, they did.” Kagome sighed. “I hate lying to them and I hate hiding this part of my life from them. But you’re the one thing that I can share with them from this part of my life. You’re important to me, and I want them to see why.” 

Kagome took a step forward and smoothed a wrinkle in his clothes before looking up to meet his gaze. Inuyasha could feel his face growing hot and his heart pounding beneath Kagome’s fingers. With every ounce of strength, he ripped his eyes from hers and grumbled, “If that’s what’ll make you happy.”

~ ~ ~

“Do I really have to wear these? Why can’t I wear my clothes?”

“Because I want them to think you're normal.”

“You want _me_ , a half demon who traveled here from the feudal era through a magic well, to be _normal_ ?”

Kagome sighed. “Inuyasha, please. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can leave. Now, put this on.”

She handed him a beanie, which he shoved on his head, taking care to tuck his ears beneath it, before turning and looking at himself in the mirror. He barely recognized himself; instead of his usual red, he was now dressed in blue jeans, a green sweater, topped off with his black beanie. He was just glad that Kagome wasn’t making him wear something ridiculous, like shoes.

There was a knock at the door. “Be good!” Kagome hissed as she made her way to it. “Hello,” she said, opening the door and letting her friends in. “Inuyasha, this is Eri, Ayumi, and Yuki. Everyone, this is Inuyasha.”

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuki stood in the doorway, staring at Inuyasha with slightly opened mouths.

“Yo,” said Inuyasha.

The three girls turned and whispered to one another. After a moment, they broke their huddle and turned back to Inuyasha. “It’s nice to meet you,” they said.

Kagome led them to the living room, where she had laid out tea and sweets. They sat around the table, sipping their tea and eating the cakes, the tension and awkwardness growing as the silence bore on. 

Finally, Eri broke the silence. “So, what school do you go to?” she asked.

“I don’t go to school,” said Inuyasha. “School’s du--”

“Inuyasha works to help out his family, which is why he doesn’t go to school,” Kagome jumped in.

“What do you do for work?”

“I--”

“He’s a fisherman!” yelled Kagome. All four of them turned and stared at her. “I-I mean, he works at the docks, with all the fish.”

“Yes,” said Inuyasha slowly. “I do.”

“What do you do in your free time?” said Ayumi.

“Mainly fight,” said Inuyasha with a shrug.

“H-he’s a part of a dojo!” Kagome explained. Her friends stared at her. She could tell that they weren’t really buying anything she was saying.

Yuki leaned forward on the table. “How did you and Kagome meet?”

Kagome opened her mouth to tell them the edited version of their meeting, but something told her to stop. Instead, she turned and looked up at Inuyasha.

“I was sleeping, then Kagome came by and woke me up.”

Eri, Yuki and Ayumi gave each other confused looks, but Kagome smiled. Something about saying it like that made their meeting sound...magical. Almost as if Inuyasha was Sleeping Beauty and she had come and woken him with true love’s kiss.

When Inuyasha noticed the way Kagome was smiling at him, his face turned pink. Looking away, he asked, “Are we done yet?”

“Don’t be rude,” said Kagome.

“You said you wanted me to meet your friends, and I met your friends. Can we go now?”

“No,” said Kagome sternly, giving Inuyasha a warning glare.

Inuyasha stood up. “Whatever. You can stay here for all I care. I’m going back and we’re all going to leave without you.”

Kagome had had enough. The word she used to command Inuyasha’s enchanted necklace started to slip from her lips, but she was able to stop herself in time. The last thing she needed was for Eri, Yuki, and Ayumi to see Inuyasha being thrown magically to the floor.

Inuyasha’s eyebrows shot up. “Hah!” he yelled, pointing a finger at her. “You can’t do that!”

Opening her mouth to yell at him, Kagome was interrupted by the sliding door being flung open.

“Inuyasha,” whined Sota. “I got my kite stuck in a tree. Can you get it for me?”

Eyeing the four girls still seated around the table, Inuyasha said, “Sure,” and followed Sota out into the yard.

Kagome sighed.

“How can you be with a guy like that?” Eri burst out. “We’ve been here for five minutes and you two are already fighting!”

“Not to mention that he doesn’t go to school and spends all his free time fighting,” Yuki added.

“You deserve much better,” said Ayumi. “Someone who can properly support you. Someone who’s _nice_ to you.”

“Inuyasha is nice,” said Kagome. “He just takes a while to get to know.” She looked down at the cup between her hands, the tea almost room temperature now. “The thing is, people have taken one look at him and immediately assumed he was a terrible person all his life, so it’s no wonder he’s so stand-offish. But under all that is someone who is really sweet and caring, and I’m really lucky that he’s let me see that side of him.” Kagome stared at her reflection in the tea, then looked up at her friends, who were staring at her. Kagome blushed and said, “Why don’t we go check on the boys?”

Without waiting for an answer, she stood and headed outside to find Inuyasha at least thirty feet off the ground, shimmying down a branch toward the kite. Sota stood below, yelling words of encouragement and reminders not to rip it.

“Oh my god!” cried Yuki as she and the two other girls joined Kagome. “He’s so high up! What if he falls?”

As though on cue, the branch snapped under Inuyasha’s weight just as he snatched the kite from the branches. The three girls screamed. Kagome sighed. They watched as Inuyasha fell through the air only to land softly on his feet.

“Here you go,” he said, handing Sota his kite.

The three girls stared at him, open mouthed. “How did he do that?”

“Must be all that training at the dojo,” Kagome said weakly.

“Will you play with me?” Sota asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked over at the girls standing by the house. He really didn’t want to go over there and have to try to talk to them again, and if this was what got him out of it, so be it.

“Sure,” he said, crouching down so Sota could climb on his back. As soon as Sota was ready, Inuyasha raced around the yard, Sota laughing at the top of his lungs, kite flapping along behind him.

“It’s nice that he plays with your brother,” Ayumi said. “I guess you’re right about him being nice, deep down.”

“That doesn’t excuse the way he treats her,” Eri said. “Based on what I’ve seen so far, he’s not very nice to her.”

“Inuyasha _is_ nice to me. It’s just that he’s not good at dealing with things not going exactly the way he wants them to go,” Kagome said.

“Speaking of which, where is it that he seems to be so intent on you two going?” asked Eri.

Kagome laughed nervously. “O-oh, there’s just, uh, this place he wanted to take me to.”

“Like a date?” asked Ayumi. “That’s so cute!”

“Sure,” said Kagome. She wouldn’t necessarily call going to the feudal era to fight demons to be a date worthy activity, but what else could she say? What she was telling her friends was going more and more from half truths to full on lies. 

The back door opened behind her and Kagome’s mother stepped out. “Sota,” she called. “We have to go to your doctors appointment now.”

“Okay mom!” Sota ran over to his mother, his kite trailing on the ground behind him. “My kite got stuck in the tree, but Inuyasha got it, but he broke a huge tree branch! Look!” He turned and pointed to the tree where the branch was hanging precariously in the tree, half of it still attached to the trunk.

“Oh my,” Kagome’s mother said. “That looks very dangerous.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it,” said Inuyasha. “I did break it, after all.”

Kagome’s mother smiled. “Thank you. Well, we’ll be off.”

Eri, Ayumi, Yuki, and Kagome sat on the porch, watching as Inuyasha got an ax out of the tool shed, climbed the tree, and started whacking at the part of the branch still attached to the trunk. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuki watched him with a mix of awe and confusion.

“So, how did you guys do on the math test yesterday?” Kagome asked, desperate for them to talk about something that wasn’t Inuyasha. Thankfully, the girls followed in suit and within no time, they were chattering away as they usually did. Kagome smiled, thankful that things were finally starting to go well.

“But what I don’t understand is how--” Eri stopped speaking, eyes growing wide.

The other three girls turned their heads, searching for whatever had caught Eri’s attention. It was immediately apparent what she was staring at; Inuyasha had taken off his sweater and tossed it to the ground below, revealing his rippling abs and thick biceps.

Kagome turned back to her friends only to find all three staring at her, wide smiles on their faces.

“What?”

“Oh, Kagome,” Yuki purred. “Why didn’t you just tell us? We would have understood.”

“Told you what?”

“Told us that he looked like _that_ .”

“I-I’m not--”

A loud crack filled the air. The branch was starting to separate from the trunk. Kagome saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Buyo trotting across the yard. He stopped and stretched, then began to clean himself.

“Buyo!” yelled Kagome, seeing that he was sitting right in the path of where the large branch was going to fall. She jumped up and ran across the yard, scooping Buyo up in her arms.

“Kagome!” Inuyasha threw himself between her and the branch, wrapping himself around her and turning his back to the branch. It cracked across his back, breaking and falling to the ground. “Are you okay?” Inuyasha gasped, pulling back.

“I think so.” Kagome reached up and touched her cheek, then winced as her finger irritated a cut there.

“You’re not okay. Why did you do that?!”

“I had to save Buyo.” Buyo gave a mew in response to his name.

“I could have saved Buyo. You’re always rushing into dangerous situations without thinking about the fact that you’re just a weak human.” Inuyasha frowned down at her.

Kagome pressed her hand to his cheek. “Thank you for always saving me,” she said.

“You’re welcome,” he mumbled, then, before he could rethink it, gave her cut a small kiss.

“Kagome, are you okay?” Eri called, running up to her.

“You guys are so cute!” Ayumi yelled. 

“I’m fine,” said Kagome.

“You’re bleeding!” cried Eri. “Come on, let’s go inside and get some disinfectant on that.”

“I’ll stay here and clean up,” said Inuyasha.

Inside, Kagome sat on the toilet as Eri dabbed a cotton ball to her face. The bathroom was much too quiet for four people being in it.

Finally, Yuki said, “Kagome, I have to say something.” She paused, took a breath, then continued. “Your boyfriend is super weird! He’s crass and rude and doesn’t seem to be going down the right path in life.” Kagome’s shoulders drooped and she looked down at her hands curled in her lap. “But it seems like he really cares about you, and you care about him. And that’s all that’s really important, isn’t it?”

Kagome looked up to see her friends smiling at her.

“Now, that doesn’t mean we necessarily like him,” Eri said. “But it means we approve of him. _For now._ “

Laughing, Kagome said, “I think I can deal with that.”


End file.
